Massu Effecuto
by TR Purin
Summary: *reposted after being accidentally deleted* Mass Effect with a very strange twist.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm going to be late for school!" a young kawaii girl yelled as she checked her alarm clock. Today was the start of the new school year and Himiko Shepard-Chan was very excited.

She quickly got dressed in her kawaii seifuku and ran out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth. She had just transferred to a new town so this would be her first year at Gakuen Normandy. "A new year, a new start!" Himiko said somehow even though there was toast in her mouth "I wonder if any senpai's will notice me…"

She had arrived just in time for the bell and headed to the gym for the entrance ceremony. There where lots and lots of other students around, some might even be more kawaii than Himiko-Chan! She blushued as she wondered if her true love would be in the same room as her.

After the ceremony Himiko-Chan noticed that she had left her bag in the gym! She turned back to get it when somebody stopped her.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" A small voice asked. Himiko turned around to see a quarian girl holding a bag.

"Yes! Thank you!" Himiko-Chan said "I thought I messed up on my first day uguuu!"

"No problem, it's also my first day!" The quarian said "Oh, my name is Tali'Zorah"

"I'm Himiko Shepard!" Himiko said "Nice to meet you Tali-Chan!"

The two talked until they reached their classroom (they had the same one) and Himiko got a desk near the window like all other kawaii anime main characters.

_I wonder what this year will have in store for me desu~ _Himiko-Chan wondered as she gazed at the clouds.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Episode 2: Garrus-Senpai

AN: Arigato to the nice person who reviewed! I was hoping to get more but you alwaus start out small right? ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

It was now lunchtime and Himiko-Chan decided to hang out with her new tomodachi, Tali-Chan. They talked about lots of kawaii and sugoi things. Suddenly Himiko-Chan saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

"Who is that sugoi person?" Himiko-chan asked.

"That's Garrus Vakarian-Senpai" Tali said "He's very popular at this school. Lots of girls are after him"

_Senpai _Himiko-Chan thought _Maybe he will notice me this year! _Himiko wanted to be like the girls in the animes who always get together with a very hot senpai then live shiawase ever after. Garrus-Senpai then turned towards Himiko-Chan and she blushed very desu. She looked like Nagisa from Clannad.

Her kokoro was dokiing and she was about to say hello when the bell rang! Himiko-Chan couldn't help feeling sad.

In the next class Tali-Chan passed Himiko-Chan a note (because they sit next to each other). The not read "Did your kokoro doki when senpai saw you?" but then the sensei saw her passing the note so she couldn't hand it to Himiko so she had to talk to her after class anyway.

Himiko-Chan was embarressed by the question and ran home. She wrote in her journal "Senpai noticed me today 3" and went to sleep dreaming of sugoi and kawaii things.

つづく


	3. Episode 3: The letter

Himiko-chan's kokoro was dokiing really hard the next day because she couldn't stop thinking about Garrus-senpai. Did he even know she existed? Kya it was so embaressing. She was going to give him a love letter today though!

She, Tali-Chan, and their new friend Ashely-san where eating lunch in their homeroom. Tali-chan made very sugoi bento and they all ate it.

The three tomodachi's laughed and Ashely asked if Himiko's letter was ready yet.

"Uguuuu… yes" She said very desu.

"Let's see it!" Tali-chan said and took the letter out of her hands and read it out loud.

"Dear Garrus-senpai-san, I think you are very sugoi and you make my kokoro go so doki that it might come out of my chest. I know you don't know who I am but I hope someday you will notice me under the sakura blossoms

Love, Himiko-chan"

After school both Tali and Ashley-san left to let Himiko-chan put the letter in senpai's locker. He had already left school but Himiko was still dokiing. She got out a kokoro shaped sticker and pasted it onto the metal surface and smiled to herself. This was a big step in confessing her love! Himiko turned around and heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Well well, look who we have here? You know students aren't supposed to be at school this late!"

Himiko turned around and saw the student council president, Miranda Lawson-san!

つづく


	4. Episode 4: Betrayed by a tomodachi?

Himiko-chan gasped as she saw Seitokaichou Miranda-senpai. She had forgotten that students weren't aloud to wander the hallways after school.

"S-senpai I was just…" Himiko-chan tried to find the right words, could she tell Seitokaichou Miranda-senpai about the letter?

Seitokaichou Miranda-senpai walked towards the shoe locker and pulled out the letter. She read over the contents and then turned towards Himiko-chan.

"Ah yes" She nodded "Love letters are an expection to this rule". Himiko-chan sighed in relief, she had forgotton that a student was aloud to wander the halls if they where giving a love letter because it was bad for feelings to be held up inside your kokoro.

"Thank you Seitokaichou Miranda-senpai!" Himiko chan said and quickly left.

The next day at lunch Himiko-chan and Ashley-san where walking to the roof together but for some reason Tali-chan was nowhere to be found.

"Himiko-chan, do you know where Tali-chan went?" Ashley-san asked. Himiko-chan shook her head.

When the two made it to the roof they saw two familiar figures talking to each other. Himiko-chan gasped as she reconized who they where…. Tali-chan and Garrus-senpai!

"Tali-chan… did you give me this letter?" Garrus-senpai asked "Because I feel the same way about you"

Tears began to fill Himiko-chan's eyes as she ran down the stairs. Ashley-san tried to catch up to her but Himiko-chan was too fast.

"How was this possible?" Himiko-chan asked herself as she ran. She felt her kokoro break into a million pieces. Tali-chan was her best tomodachi, how could she betray her like that?

つづく


	5. Episode 5: I can't think of a title

(AN: Gomen I haven't updated in a while DD:! I've been busy playing Citadel it was sooooooooooooo sugoi! I've also been watching a lot of anime. You should watch Aku no Hana it's very kawaii)

Himiko-chan continued to cry kawaii sparkly tears when she got home. She wondered if it was possible to die of a broken kokoro so she googled it and apparently it was. Himiko-chan cried some more and called Ashley-san.

"Ashley-san I have a broke n kokoro!" Himiko chan cried

"Oh no! Did GArrus-senpai not get your letter?" Ashley-san said sounding worried

"He… he…." Himiko-chan had trouble saying it "HE'S IN DOKI'S WITH TALI-CAN INSTEAD!"

Ashley gasped. How could this happen? She was certain that Garrus-senpai would fall in love with Himiko after he read the letter. She started to get angry at Tali, how could she do this to her? She knew how much Himiko liked Garrus.

"It's ok Himiko-chan, just get some rest and we'll figure out something tomorrow" Ashley-san tried to comfort the crying Himiko.

Himiko cried herself to sleep.

The next day Himiko-chan tried to avoid Tali due to the events of the previous day. She and Ashley decided to talk to her at lunch to figure out the whole situation.

"H-Himiko-chan… I" Tali started to cry "I'm sorry! He said that he was interested in me for a long time!" she blurted out.

The three shoujo's sat quietly for a while until Tali spoke again "I said I wasn't the one who put the letter in his locker and then he got embarrassed and ran away.".

The three became quiet again. What did this mean?

つづく


	6. Episode 6: Makoto-kun

(AN: I haven't updated in a while GOMEN DDDx I've been playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf and it's very kawaii desu yo! I also went to a convention and met Commander Shepard! Lol not the real Shepard it was actually Mansheps voice actor I WISH MASS EFFECT CHARACTERS WHERE IN REAL LIFE Anyway onto the story)

It has been three days since Himiko-chan saw Garrus-senpai confessing to Tali-chan . Himiko-chan was still sad that Garrus-senpai was dokis for Tali but Himiko knew Tali-can wasn't interested in him.

Himiko-chan was eating dinner when her Okaasan came home with some news.

"Himiko-chan!" Hannah Shepard-san said "Your brother is going to be staying here for a year!"

Himiko-chan was very excited! She hadn't seen her onii-chan in a long time. Their parents are divorced, Himiko lives with Okaasan and Makoto-kun (her brother) lives with Otosan.

"That's so sugoi!" Himiko-chan smiled "When will he be coming over?".

Hanna Shepard-San smiled and said "He's coming over in the morning tomorrow! You should get to bed early so you're up in time to greet him".

Himiko-chan nodded and got ready for bed.

Makoto-kun didn't show up in the morning and Himiko-chan was disappointed. When she got to school she saw a large group of girls and she wondered what was going on.

Ashley-san and Tali-chan where standing away from the crowd so Himiko-chan approached them.

"Do you know what's going on" She asked.

"It seems like a new transfer student arrived today!" Ashley-san said "I guess he's really good-looking if so many girls are flocking to him"

The crowd then started to move as someone emerged from the middle. It was Makoto-kun!

"H-he's really sugoi…" Tali-chan stuttered. Her kokoro was dokiing really hard.

"ONII-CHAN!" Himiko-chan yelled out and waved.

Tali-chan was shocked this boy was Himiko-chans brother? Maybe she could get to know him…

つづく


End file.
